A Magican's Cry for Help
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: Even the strongest spirit can be crushed by responsibilities they have taken. An overpowering weight they have to carry with no freedom or breaks, and no amount of Magic can save the moonlit thief from himself...only the help of a loving friend can. [Eventual Hakuba/Kaito, suicidal themes, and cutting]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains thoughts of suicide, depressing themes, magic, crazy magician thefts, and eventual fluff of Kaito/Hakuba. More warnings will be added on the chapters as I think of them. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~Chapter one~

* * *

With a click the door shut, isolating him from everything but his own mind. Here he could let the masks drop and not have to act. Everything he felt open to be seen by anyone if they had been present. But he was alone, and no one could see the suffering he held.

Hands slightly trembling he pulled out his favorite trick, a small shining sliver that he could use to atone for his sins and summon a (if temporary) air of calm, and sighed.

_A few lines for the lies…_

Everytime he started they were the first lines he drew, the sharp red crisp against the pale skin of his wrists. He deserved every line.

_One for the crime…._

Second line was as usual, making up for the crimes he had to commit. Greater good or not a crime was a crime.

_One for hurting Nakimori-san…_

Last heist Nakimori had tripped on some of the streamers that covered the hall from his entice. He'd broken his ankle and while Kaito had managed to hold onto his pokerface for the remainder of the heist the guilt was overwhelming. It was his fault. All his fault.

_One for Aoko's anger…._

She'd been furious at KID for her fathers injury and despite her father's argument to calm her down he knew it was all his fault... He couldn't even say sorry to them...He couldn't ever do anything other than distract her with his flips and tricks and silly games.

_One for the misplaced trust…._

Even though he was a thief the task force trusted him. He was wild and unpredictable, and some had likened him to a storm. Even after a simple trick had gotten him hurt Nakimori had the utmost trust in his thief self…not to mention the real him…

"_Aoko calm down please it's okay." the old inspector had said to his fuming daughter. "There's no need to get so angry at him, I have no doubt it was an accident." He smiled, of all things, and pushed himself to a sitting position. "Even though he's a thief I will say I trust him, he's always true to his number one rule 'No one get's hurt'. After all he has shown he does all he can to enforce it even if he get's hurt in their place."_

Line by line he drew in the bright red with the thin silver blade. Every line a punishment as well as a release.

Opening his eyes from being shut with calm he blinked in surprise realising that while he was lost in thought he'd added 21 more lines to the growing collection on his wrist.

'_That makes 124.' _He thought with weak chuckle as he cleaned away the blood from the shallow cuts and rebandaged his arm.

'_I should be good for a while...'_ he thought as he left the room, but as he did so he spotted the calendar and felt everything come crashing back down on him.

'_Perhaps just a few more...'_

* * *

~aMCfH~

* * *

"You want me to do what?" The blond detective exclaimed before his classmate covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! Do you want him to hear you?" She said with a sharp glare. "And you heard me. I need you to go spend time at Kaito's house next week. He may not agree but his mother did so he has no say in it."

Looking out the windows of the classroom Hakuba shook his head and sighed. "Ok that I get, but I want to know _why_ you want me to. Kaito and I don't exactly see eye to eye and I don't think he needs a babysitter. Doesn't he spend most his time home alone anyways?"

Aoko crossed her arms. "It's not important why. And if there was anyone else who might survive the task I would ask them but since me and dad have to be gone that week I need you to. Just that one week, it's…." She frowned and looked away. "It's special."

Taking a deep breath she looked back at him with sad and pain filled eyes. "Please will you do this for me Hakuba?"

He took note of the reaction as he replied, slow and careful. "I will, but I have a feeling I'm not getting the whole story here." she looked away again and he took this as confirmation. "I won't press though. Is there anything I should know?"

Aoko sighed in relief as he agreed, and she quickly regained her composure with a smile. "Just keep an eye out for anything that seems out of character for him. You shouldn't have trouble with that seeing how you're so set on proving him as KID."

"He is, I'm positive of it." He said in slight irritation at the teasing in her voice, but quickly dropped the topic with a polite smile and a check of his pocket watch. "Come on let's get headed to class before break ends or he starts looking for us."

Holding the door open for her as they left Hakuba was on autopilot. It was odd and even though he said he wouldn't press his curiosity was burning.

'_Kuroba is so independent and no one can say he can't take care of himself from what I've seen. So what could be so special that he needs watching?'_

They reached class and he could hear the laughter as a small explosion went off in the class room. The loudest of all was Kaito's as he undoubtedly pulled off some amazing feat of magic and as the detective walked in he watched as the smiling magician did a few flips over his classmates heads, his bird nest like hair hardly ruffled.

"Hey look!" With a puff of smoke Kaito was standing behind both Aoko and Hakuba from his spot across the room. His grin wide and somewhat unnerving in it's intensity. "Hmm I wonder where you two were, you seem a little blue."

"What do you mean.." Aoko started before the two of them were engulfed in smoke as well.

As it cleared a few of their classmates let out giggles, those closer to Aoko backing away as the now literally blue dyed teens regestered what happened.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko screeched grabbing her trusty mop.

"Who left the mop there? Honestly you all should know better, unless you're encouraging her to try and kill me. " The guilty magician wondered as he calmly flipped from the enraged girl signifying the start of a chase, and the ending of Hakuba's thoughts.

At least for the moment.

* * *

~aMCfH~

* * *

"Now boy's I would prefer to return home with both of you alive and neither hospitalised. Do you think you could try to get along for the week?"

The two teens glanced at each other, Kaito cracking a grin and Hakuba scowling.

"Probably not!" the magician chirped with a cheery laugh. "I mean I can't be blamed for a f_ew_ small tricks...It is my house after all."

The detective chuckled and shot the Kaito a grin of his own. "Don't worry Nakimori-keibu, if it comes down to it I could always handcuff him to something so I can get some peace and quiet. There's nothing wrong with that since I'm sure he'd have no trouble breaking out eventually, right Kuroba-kun?"

The inspector watched the two with a slight smile as they poked at each other. It was his daughter who had originally thought of having Hakuba be the one to keep an eye on Kaito, and she hadn't actually been entirely truthful with why he was the one she'd asked.

"_Hakuba is our friend, and since he didn't grow up with Kaito perhaps he'll be able to tell if anything is wrong since Kaito has long learnt how to hide anything from us until it's already really bad. Fresh eyes might do some good. It also might help settle Kaito's innocence in his mind." Aoko said as they were packing. "I swear I can tell something is up but he won't tell me or let me near enough to help...I'm worried about him but I know I can't just barge in and force him to tell me without him shutting up behind his poker-face."_

A loud popping sound snapped him out of his thoughts as Kaito disappeared in a puff of orange smoke and Aoko's surprised cry rang out behind him with his reappearance beside her.

Picking up the bags she'd brought out and letting them disappear in a puff of smoke he sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this was your idea Ahoko…"

"Bakaito! You need someone here, and where did you put our bags?!" She said taking a swing at him that he easily avoided.

"They're over by your ride." he said with an offhanded wave towards the street where, just as he said, the bags were leaning against the car. "And I always live alone, I can take care of myself you know. I don't need anyone, much less Hakuba, to babysit me!"

They continued to bicker as they walked to the car so they could load it with the bags, and as they did so the inspector turned to Hakuba.

"Did Aoko tell you why we wanted someone to keep an eye on Kaito-kun?" He asked as he adjusted the crutch he was leaning on.

"No, she just said it's a special week." Hakuba paused, before adding, "I did say I wouldn't press, but that's not saying I'm not wondering what could be so important this would be necessary."

He nodded, and sighed, adjusting the crutch once again as he began to make his way to the car. "Well that's probably for the better. But I will say it's an important anniversary and he will need support, even if it is from you."

Getting into the car, he frowned, "Now I was serious about wanting the two of you alive and unharmed when we get back."

"Yes sir Nakimori!" Kaito said with a salute. "I won't drive Hakuba to the insane asylum until _after_ you get back!"

The car drove off, and the moment it was out of sight Kaito let out a long sigh.

He spun to face Hakuba suddenly serious, the blond looking slightly surprised at the sudden change of attitude. "So I'm guessing you aren't going to not watch me and say you did."

"I said I would and I'm not one to go back on my word." Hakuba said shaking his head. '_And I'm quite curious to what this anniversary is so sticking around is my best bet. Not to mention finding proof of you being KID.'_

Kaito frowned and shook his head. "Thought so…" He let his violet eyes meet the golden ones of his peer and held up a finger. "But I have one rule. No being in my room unless I let you in. If you want to snoop for anything that would point to me being KID fine I'll let you since I have nothing to hide but I have work in there I don't want messed up."

Nodding in agreement Hakuba tried not to get lost in the seriousness of Kaito's eyes. "Fine, you wouldn't be so foolish to leave anything from your night job around your real home anyways."

"I'm not KID." Kaito grumbled as he headed back to his house grabbing one of Hakuba's bags as he went.  
"I don't believe that for a second."


	2. Chapter 2

**No new warnings. Enjoy.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

Kaito bolted up as there was a loud clatter from down stairs, a moment of panic setting in as he tried to register what was going on. His mind still too tired to function. As a the sounds were joined by a sweet smell of what seemed to be pancakes he really became confused. 

Jumping off his bed and grabbing his card gun he quietly stepped down the stairs, still half asleep and working more on instinct than awareness. He glanced into the kitchen and froze as he saw a familiar blond detective happily humming away at the stove, a small pile of pancakes already sitting at the table. 

"What kind of strange dream is this…" The stunned magician muttered, shaking his head as Hakuba stopped his humming and turned to face him. 

"Waking up to find me in your house isn't a nightmare? I'm flattered." Hakuba's sarcastic remark seemed to wipe away the last of the haze from his mind and the memories from the other day drifted back to him one by one as Hakuba tidied up and put the last few pancakes on the plate. 

"Well you're making pancakes that smell divine." Kaito cuckled, walking over to poke one of the plates of pancakes. "They aren't poisoned, or laced with some sort of truth serum are they? Not that the truth serum would be anything to worry about but..." 

"No. Chocolate chip actually." 

He nodded and quickly dug in. Ignoring the detective's piercing gaze as he savored each bite of the expertly made breakfast. 

"Okay where did you learn to cook like this?" Kaito asked, somehow managing to speak in an understandable way even with his mouth overflowing with the pancakes. "This is amazing!" 

Hakuba chuckled at the chipmunk like look of him, cheeks puffed out with pancake and actually wriggling in his seat. "You're not the only one who lives alone a lot. Baaya taught me to cook when I started working so much." 

Managing to finish off his plate full of pancakes alive, the magician disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind Hakuba to snag one of his pancakes. Dodging the halfhearted swipe he swung at him and shoving the fluffy pastry in his mouth. 

"Do you seriously do tricks like that in your own house all the time?" Hakuba said pouring syrup all over the pancakes to deter more thieving fingers. 

"No, not really since there's no one to see them, but you're here so I have an excuse to practice." Kaito laughed and placed a white rose behind Hakuba's. "I have nothing against a little extra practice." 

Ignoring the rose, Hakuba sighed and started eating as he watched Kaito rummage through the cupboards and pull out a large tub of bird seed, happily whistling all the while. 

It was in his nature as a detective to be incredibly curious about peoples actions, especially if that person was a suspect, and after watching him grab a second, then a third large tub of bird seed couldn't help but question this odd classmate of his. 

"Do you seriously have that many birds?" he asked, getting up and grabbing one of the tubs from the pile in his arms. 

"Of course! Would you like to meet them?" 

He didn't bother wait for an answer and just started heading up the stairs, taking the sounds of an extra pair of footsteps following after him as a yes. He stopped by a closed door, using the wall to support the bins as he unlocked it, pushing it open sending the sounds of wings and friendly coos to fill their ears. 

"Hello my ladies it's breakfast time," Kaito laughed as he was suddenly weighed down by over a dozen small white birds. "and we have a guest!" 

The entire room had been converted into a small avory, with an entire flock of doves seemingly taking residence inside. There were perches and several dishes of water that were obviously well tended and as one of Kaito's 'ladies' decided to use him as a perch, nuzzling into his neck happily, Hakuba smiled. 

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I never expected you to have this many doves." Another dove landed on his head and began playing with his hair. "Are they all named?" 

"Of course!" a white blob of moving feathers bounced over, a pair of violet eyes peering through the birds. "The one on your head is Mona, on you shoulder is Daisy." He continued listing off names and calling over each bird over to perch on his hand as he did so. "Talla, Nene, Koko, Alice…." 

There was 37 of them, and the enthusiasm Kaito introduced the mall with a flourish each was catching. Adding to the friendly nature of the doves as after being introduced a few more came to cuddle up to the detective as he enjoyed the magician's attitude. 

"And finally this is litlle baby Yuna." He finished, taking the last dove off his head where she'd been nestled into his wild hair. "She's the youngest here." 

She cooed, before beginning to peck at his sleeve revealing tightly wrapped bandages on his wrist, but Hakuba only had time to see them before Kaito quickly covered them back up and put Yuna back on his head.

"What was that?" 

Kaito laughed, but it was off seeming. "Nothing, just the results from a trick gone wrong." He shrugged, but his eyes had to meet his and his hand had reached up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. 

He was lying. 

Grabbing the wrist in a firm, but gentle, grip Hakuba began to try and pull the sleeve down so he could get to the bandage. Three of the doves even seemed to be helping him with it but Kaito pulled away quickly fixing the sleeve again and backing away. 

"Will you let me see please? Wrist injuries can be very dangerous." He didn't know why the bandages had made him so uneasy, or why he was so determined to see how bad the injury. He just had a bad feeling about it supported by what Aoko had told him. 

"I'm worried about him." 

If she had reason to be worried it was good reason for him too. She knew him better than everyone else being his childhood friend. 

"It's nothing really!" He whistled and was suddenly gone, replaced with a flurry of wings as the doves all flew over to land on the startled detective. "I'm running out to do some errands if you don't mind opening the bins so they can have their breakfast!" his voice called from the hall. 

'Guess I found something to do…' Carefully lifting the doves off him and placing them on the perches around the room the detective sighed. 'Find out the truth behind those bandages. I trust Aoko.'


End file.
